C.J. Parker
Casey Jean "C.J." Parker is a character from the popular American television show Baywatch. She was portrayed by actress and model Pamela Anderson in the tv series and will also be portrayed by model Kelly Rohrbach in the upcoming film version. With her lovely blonde hair, gorgeous looks, bravery and determination, C.J. was a dedicated and very popular lifeguard. Physical Appearance C.J. was a beautiful athletic young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was extremely attractive and a real head-turner. Her looks was both a blessing and a curse, sometimes helping her perform her duties, at other times making it harder. Despite having an ample bosom C.J. had a firm, athletic body and she occasionally displayed a distinctively defined biceps. The actress, Pamela Anderson before she had been 'discovered' had been a fitness instructor and had had dreams of becoming a female bodybuilder. This training was still visible when she became C.J.. The definition gave way in later seasons making C.J. a bit more 'softer'. She was 5ft7 (170 cm) and 125 pounds (57 kg). C.J. was 22 years old in season three. Personality As one of the main head lifeguards of the Baywatch Los Angeles County, C.J. is loyal, hard-working and dives right in when the situation demands it. She is good friends with Mitch Buchannon (who she sees as a father figure), her two best friends are Stephanie and Caroline and she is widely popular with the rest of the team. However she has shown her dislike for a couple of members: Neely Capshaw because of her scheming and conniving attitude and Logan Fowler for his selfishness, recklessness and rash methods on the team. She never hesitates to help someone in need whether it is people or animals which is the main reason why she is a lifeguard. Her hobbies include swimming, diving, kayak rowing and playing the saxophone. She is also credulous; meaning she believes in everything including mermaids and elves. She is a strong willed vegetarian and loves spending time with all kinds of unusual creatures. Early Life C.J. was born in Las Vegas and raised along with her younger brother by her father and mother entertainer Shelley Sands. Mr. Parker worked in a hotel was a gambler who always spend their hard earned cash on becoming more rich. C.J. eventually went to Los Angeles where she met Mitch and became a lifeguard on Baywatch, but left some years later and became a river guide. It was revealed in the past, that she had a gambling problem due to being in the home of the most gambling establishments in the world, which fellow lifeguard Matt Brody found out during a cruise (Vacation Parts I and II), but eventually he helped her overcome it for good. Baywatch Season 3 After meeting Mitch, his son Hobie and fellow lifeguards Eddie and Shauni (who eventually got married and left for Australia) on a river rafting trip, she was asked to come back to Baywatch. C.J. agreed and passed the rookie test and rejoined the team along with Matt Brody and Summer Quinn . She rented an apartment that was also owned by another lifeguard named Stephanie who didn't like the way she treated their home, but they eventually overcame their differnces and became good friends. C.J. also formed a relationship with fellow lifeguard John D. Cort, but he eventually left the team leaving her heartbroken. Many things happened during her first year back at Baywatch these included being caught in a an attempt to blow up the city pier by thugs (Dead of Summer) and involvement in a treasure hunt during a weekend in Catalina (Island of Romance) and a bizzare group of scientists looking for Extra-Terrestrials (Strangers Among Us). Season 4 Cort arrived back at Baywatch and C.J. hoped to rekindle their relationship, but she was concerned about him losing his eyesight. It turned out that he had Degenerative Eye Disease which would eventually make him blind and unable to continue his lifeguard duties. Unable to cope with this, Cort left Baywatch once again (Blindside). C.J. found out that her friend Summer was suffering from a severe eating disorder and helped her to overcome it.She also befriended a magician and escape artist who she eventually had to save after he almost drowned during a dangerous stunt (Tower of Power). During a vacation in San Diego, she befriended and then fell in love with a man named Keith at a sea life park, but to her disappointment found out he was already in a relationship with someone (Coronado Del Sol Parts I and II). Season 5 Summer left for college for college back east and Stephanie's younger sister Caroline moved into their apartment after she left her husband. She and C.J. soon became good friends. She later with Hobie's help saved a homeless man who was trapped under the pier (Living on the Fault Line Parts I and II). Cort unexpectedly came back hoping once again to rekindle his relationship with her. But C.J. and Matt soon stated dating after Caroline kept on turning him down and they started having feelings for each other (Baja Run). During Christmas, C.J. helped out with a local church program for homeless children and became attracted to minister Father Sam Ryan whom she later thought was leaving the church because of her. But it was revealed that he was going on a retreat and leaving another minister in his place (Silent Night, Baywatch Night Parts I and II). C.J. finds Cort under her and Matt's lifeguard tower, homeless, almost completely blind and on the verge of gving up. C.J. sees it as her duty to help him, provoking Matt to jealousy, but she tells him she loves him not Cort and is only doing it because she always helps someone in need (Deep Trouble). A new lifeguard named Neely from Huntingdon came to work at Baywatch and C.J. began to have her suspicions of her when she chose to work with Matt on her first day and began flirting with him, even though her told her loved C.J. Their relationship took a turn for the worst when Neely sued Matt on a bogus sexual harassment charge after he had found out she had been drinking on duty and reported it to Mitch. As a result Matt was suspended until further investigations could be made. However C.J. tricked Neely into making a recorded confession as evidence which dropped the charges against Matt and fired Neely from Baywatch making their relationship even stronger (Wet 'n' Wild). Season 6 Matt left Baywatch sometime later, unable to cope with what had happened. C.J. was none too pleased when Neely was reinstated as she blamed her for Matt's departure. She eventually left for a holiday in Europe. After returning, she goes on girls junior lifeguard trip to Catalina with Stephanie, Caroline, and Neely (much to her displeasure) where they tried to teach the girls the values of teamwork after two of them got trapped in an underwater cave and even C.J. had to admit she admired Neely's willingness to participate (Leap of Faith). She saved an injured sea lion named Max who then kept following her around. She let him into Baywatch Headquarters which caused great trouble for Caroline and the other lifeguards as the creature was always causing big messes in places such as the first aid room so she took him home until the sea mammal rescue team found him and took him home to Shoreline Attractions (Hit and Run). C.J. was surprised when Matt came back to Baywatch, though she wasn't sure whether to take him back after he abandoned her afraid that she would get hurt again. She and Matt agree to rekindle their relationship gradually one step at a time (Home is Where the Heat is). She, Caroline and Neely and other lifeguards competed for a photo shoot for Inside Sports magazine, however they both contracted chicken pox and the job went to Neely, much to their distraught (Beauty and the Beast). She even helped pro-wrestler Hulk Hogan to prevent the Venice Boys Youth centre from being closed down (Bash at the Beach). C.J. then tried to rekindle her relationship with Matt further by having a holiday in Hawaii for a week to oversee new lifeguard techniques. However it was cut short after she had to return home to headquarters and what happened afterwards is unknown which assumes that their relationship was ended for good because C.J. formed a new relationship with fellow lifeguard Cody Madison (Forbidden Paradise Part I), (Go for the Gold). Season 7 While on patrol on the beach, C.J. helped and befriended a homeless man named Max who owned a cart that sold old Hollywood fashions. When he passed on he left C.J. everything in his will as well as $1000 which she decided to donate to the homeless shelters (Liquid Assets). Cody got evicted from his home so C.J. allowed him to temporarily stay with her and Caroline until he found a new place (Stephanie had gone away for a few months to spend time with her new boyfriend Tom). Unfortunately it didn't go well as the two girls start annoying each other and other problems arise when Cody accidentally leaves his green sweatshirt to mix in Caroline's whites and throws away the cheque to pay the electric bill. Eventually they overcame their problems when Cody said that if they can save lives together, they should be able to live together (Beach Blast). C.J.'s mother Shelley Sands came to visit to ask her daughter's help. Shelley had taken a incriminating of the illegal gambling and income tax evasion schemes of her mobster ex-boyfriend Tony Malanto and now he was after her to get it back. C.J. confronted Malanto along with her mum and told him to leave them both alone or the disk would be handed over to authorities before throwing a cold drink on his robe. However they got captured and C.J. was sent to retrieve the disk that Shelley had hidden in her locker during her visit in exchange for their lives. C.J. succeeded, but Malanto broke his deal and tried to drown them, but fortunately Mitch and Cody had followed C.J. and helped take out the mobster and his goons. Shelley left Los Angeles afterwards to seek a new life, but promised she'd be back to visit her daughter again (Guess Who's Coming to Dinner). In the Ironman challenge C.J. and some other female lifeguards took part in the competition to demonstrate women's rights for competing, but trouble ensued when her old Australian boyfriend Johno was there making her very uncomfortable on the effect it would have on Cody. Eventually the two men ended up in a fight which turned out to be a ruse to cure C.J.'s paranoia (Let the Games Begin). After Mitch became ill from swimming in water polluted by a toxic chemical, C.J., Cody and Caroline found the source and helped develop an antidote that cured him (Heal the Bay). Stephanie returned and Tom proposed to her with C.J. as one of the guests at the wedding. But tragedy struck when Stephanie was killed during a rescue on her honeymoon. C.J. was at her funeral with the other lifeguards as Mitch delivered a eulogy on how much they all loved and would greatly miss Stephanie with C.J. remembering with tears in her eyes, the good times they had together (Chance of a Lifetime). Cody saw a mermaid named Mellisande who mistook him for her previous lover. C.J. was the only one who believed him and they eventually found her but decided to keep her a secret from the world knowing how much harm it would do, referring to what happened to the mermaid Madison in the movie Splash (Rendezvous). After babysitting for a friend, C.J. wanted to be a mother also, but to her disappointment found out that Cody wasn't ready for that kind of commitment (Trial by Fire). During a rescue C.J. found an injured sea lion and took him to an animal recovery facility at Sea World in San Diego. While Mitch and the other lifeguards were tracking down the ones responsible, she bonded with him and called him "Leo". The sea lion made a full recovery and was eventually released. C.J. was sad to see him go, but knew he would now be happy as the the fishermen who hunted him were now imprisoned. She turned down a working position at Sea World as she saw being a lifeguard her opportunity to save lives both people and animals (Baywatch at Sea World). Later C.J. encountered a disfigured man named Adran who was sending her gifts and poems because she resembled his late sweetheart. When she injured her knee after a pier support beam fell on her, he rescued her and took her back to his domain. He tells her his story of his disfigurement and she feels sorry for him and promises to help him anyway she can. Two thugs burst in and tried to capture him, but one of them fell in the sea and Adran rescued him. While Adran and one of the thugs were recovering in hospital. The other one was arrested. Cody then proposed to C.J. regretting how much he had forgotten about her (Nevermore). It is not shown what C.J.'s answer was, but later Cody reveals that she left Baywatch to run a bar in Mexico and married a rock star. Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding C.J.'s marriage to the rock star had failed so she then opened a place called C.J.'s Bar and Grill at a hotel resort called Turtle Bay in Hawaii and had former lifeguard Lani McKenzie as her entertainer. There she invited her friends from Los Angeles and other lifeguards from Baywatch. Even though she swore she was off men for good, she eventually fell in love with one of the resort waiters named Lorenzo and married again with Mitch giving her away at the altar. Trivia *She was one of the most popular and longest serving characters who appeared in five seasons of the series from 1992-1997. *Pamela revealed that she never wore sunscreen during filming because she didn’t want the chemicals from the Ultra Violet protective lotion going into the sea. She said: ”I never wore sunblock, I didn’t really believe in it. I always felt that it was chemicals going into your skin and particles that go into the ocean. People always tell me, ‘You have to wear sunblock all over your face,’ so I have a natural sunblock that I use sometimes, but I’m just gonna go with it and see what age does to me because I need to be in the sun. The first season, they didn’t want me to wear makeup, they wanted me to be very natural. I said OK, but then I would go to Lexi’s (makeup artist Alexis Vogel) at three in the morning and she would put eyelashes and liner on me and we just created that look, then I would show up, and they’d go, ‘You’re already wearing makeup!’ And I’d say, ‘No I’m not!’ But then I’d get hit by a wave and my eyelashes would fall off and my makeup artist there would come up and go, ‘This is all that’s left of Pamela, I hope you’re happy – two little soaking wet eyelashes.’ But most of the time it would stay on.” *In one episode, C.J. says to Cody; "Don't call me Babe!" which is a reference to the catchphrase used by Pamela's titular film character in Barb Wire. *Many people have either imitated or tried to be like this character. *The character also appeared in commercials for DirecTV satellite television company in 2007, ten years after Pamela left her role, then in 2012 she starred as herself in a commercial for Ford Cars. *C.J. Parker was supposed to be the female action character. This role was later partly transferred to Stephanie Holden. *Despite her young age C.J. was already a veteran lifeguard in season three. She was thought to be the most experienced female lifeguard. *In addition to being a superb swimmer and diver, C.J.'s skills included playing saxophone, kayaking, various outdoor skills, athletics, hang gliding, scuba diving, running and kick-boxing. Some of these were especially included to enhance her action-girl image. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Baywatch characters Category:Baywatch Category:Lifeguards Category:Female Lifeguards Category:Baywatch (Season 3) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 4) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 5) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 6) characters Category:Baywatch (Season 7) characters Category:Baywatch: Hawaiian Wedding characters Category:Baywatch (film) characters